2 AM
by SilkYuzu
Summary: Oneshot. Yaoi. RikuoKazahaya. It's 2 A.M and Kazahaya can't sleep, but it seems that his roommate can. Kazahaya takes this chance to peer into Rikuo's dreams, and is suprised with what he finds.


Kazahaya blinked again to focus his vision as he looked at the tiny digital alarm clock beside his bed. He wasn't quite awake yet, and it took him a moment to register that it was 2 am. Kazahaya groaned, and stretched his body out in a lazy manner before sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

It had to have been that energy drink. The blue one that Kakei gave him when his shift ended.

Kazahaya looked at the clock again, at the three green, glowing, digital digits. It was definitely 2 am, and there was no chance of going back to sleep. Kazahaya yawned, "Damn…" He turned and put his feet on the floor deciding to go into the kitchen and get a glass of milk to help him get back to sleep.

He shivered as he walked, the floor was cold! Reaching the fridge, he opened the door and pulled out the milk carton. Grabbing a glass out of the cupboard, he poured himself a generous amount of milk before taking a long sip. He really did love milk.

Walking back towards his room with the glass in hand, Kazahaya peered into Rikuo's room. The mutant was sprawled across his bed in a comfortable manner, on his back with his arms crossed behind his head to make a pillow. Kazahaya snickered when he saw that Rikuo's feet hung off the end of the bed a little.

It was unfair though that he could sleep soundly through the night. Kazahaya took another long sip of milk before venturing into Rikuo's room. Taking another sip, he looked down on the sleeping man's face.

Rikuo really did look peaceful when he was asleep. Almost soft. Another sip. Kazahaya rolled his eyes, soft was probably the last word to describe him. Rikuo always had that look about him as if he might start yelling at you, or even worse, attack unexpectedly. It was hard to figure out what he was thinking, but Kazahaya decided that when Rikuo was asleep, he was simply content.

The half empty glass was put on the bedside table and Kazahaya kneeled down to get on eye level. "Things are so much easier when you're asleep you weirdo…" He put a hand on Rikuo's forehead, to see what he was dreaming about.

* * *

_The first thing he saw was that woman – Tsukiko. She was smiling warmly with a handful of bright white lilies in her hands while she stood in a small garden. Kazahaya was seeing the dream from Rikuo's perspective apparently…_

_Looking to his right, there was a small white house in the middle of a rolling green field. Rikuo's childhood home maybe? Kazahaya, or Rikuo rather, ran to the house and opened the door. "I'm back!" Rikuo's rich voice seemed cheerful, but still kept in check. There was someone standing with his back turned in the house._

_The person turned around, it was himself! Kazahaya was beyond surprised when he saw his own smiling face – in Rikuo's dream no less. A warm feeling surrounded the dream, Rikuo was only dreaming of his face now…_

* * *

Kazahaya pulled his hand away. Rikuo sighed and rolled over into a more comfortable position. Standing up and grabbing his milk, Kazahaya left and went back to his own room, but not before stealing another glance at the sleeping man.

He finished the milk and clambered back into his bed. The clock now displayed 2:04 am. Kazahaya rolled his eyes, nothing made sense this late anyway. Rolling onto his side, he put the dream in the back of his mind, dismissing it as some very strange but meaningless occurrence. But he couldn't help smiling… This was probably the first time some one was happy to see _him _besides Kei.

Kazahaya snickered to himself as he pictured Rikuo, the stoic jerk, "Man do you have girly dreams!"

* * *

**Um… Just something I wrote for the hell of it. I love the 'Legal Drug' series, so it was really only a matter of time before I wrote something for it!**

**The thing with the milk was going along with that whole 'Kazahaya is like a cat' thing that goes on in the series. Besides, he seems like a milk person to me...**

**- SilkYuzu**


End file.
